leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dr. Mundo/Strategy
Strategy Skill Usage *A well-timed can bait enemy Champions into attacking you even when they lack the damage to finish you. * is very effective in taking out neutral camps. It deals damage based on enemy health and neutral creeps tend to have large amounts of it. *Because makes a distinctive splat noise when it hits an enemy, it can be used reliably for checking bushes for enemies. * continues to heal you when you're resurrecting from . Timing a well with is a very good way to bait and finish off low HP opponents who wait for you to resurrect. *Effects that reduce healing can greatly decrease Mundo's survivability. Try and wait until after you've seen them use it before casting . *After you hit level 6, you should very rarely have to leave your lane. has a fairly short cooldown and because Mundo's abilities use health, this allows you to regain most lost health every minute or so. *Since also gives you CC reduction in addition to the damage, don't forget to use it during team fights or while chasing/fleeing especially against CC-heavy enemies. Also, the reduction does stack with to make CC very ineffective against Mundo. * , , and the summoner spell Ghost make Mundo an amazing chaser who can chase champions all the way back to their spawning pools for kills. Build Usage * is a core item no matter what you're building, as its 20% boost to regenerative effects works on , effectively changing its regen from 40/55/70% to 48/66/84% and giving Reduction. * will also increase the HP return from 's effect. As it also deals magic damage, spell vamp will return additional health. *Be careful of buying too many health-giving items like or if the enemy team has one or more champions who can make use of or if they have a as his can make quick work of you. *Stacking Health and getting an can greatly boost your damage, as well as increasing your survivability. *AS Items ( , ) greatly increase Mundo's Damage Output with . * is also an excellent item on Mundo. It gives him extra health and the guaranteed slow. The slow from mallet stacks with the slow from to give an incredible slow. * and synergize well with . *Constant, well-thrown s can harass enemy Champions out of a lane very quickly. *Magic Penetration is generally more useful to Mundo than ability power. Mundo's gains no benefit from AP as its damage is based on enemy health. Countering *Debuffs from and can be an extremely effective counter to Mundo's ult and weaken his regeneration tremendously. If playing against a good Mundo, one of these two should always be available in team battles. *If playing as Mundo and one or both of these debuffs is being a major hindrance, grabbing a is essential, and it would be worth telling your teammates to focus anyone in possession of either of those. *Mundo is also effectively countered by champions with healing reduction abilities, such as , , and . *If Mundo is stacking health items, especially , then would be a wise item to buy. Recommended Builds Category:Champion Strategies Category:Dr. Mundo Guides